Soapy Suds
by Kismet's Kiss
Summary: Funny that she didn’t notice that rolling around under him and being in his dirty, clothed embrace was causing her outfit to become just as sullied. A GaaSaku for Renalin [Now known as Extra Ren.]


**So, my Re**_**nee**_**-chan gave me a pairing to do and a prompt as a gift to her and her loveliness and her TobixSakura for me. **

**(GaaraxSakura) **

**Knowing Ren, the prompt shouldn't be too weird or out of the ordinary.**

**(Soap.)**

**I do not own Naruto or its characters, Yup. Enjoy?**

**(NaNoWrimo!!!)**

**-**

Staring at the sand covered carpets and the mud trail leading from the entrance of her house to the bedroom, Sakura Haruno swore that if she had to take out the bucket one more time today to clean up a similar mess she was going to **kill** someone!

She had a particular idea as to _who_ that someone would be.

"GAARA!"

A moment went by without any response within the abnormally quiet home-Sakura was bracing her fists-"Gaa-" The door swished open then and a grumpy, tired looking Kazekage directed his sights on the petaled haired Kunoichi, fuming just before him. Small clumps of dirty sand and mud fell off him periodically and she grimaced at the thought that maybe he had just plopped down on _their_ bed with all that mess.

"What."

Bawling her fists and biting her bottom lip, _steady Sakura, steady,_ she looked pointedly at Gaara's attire. "You're leaving a mess." He stared blankly at her. "And exactly _who_ do you think is going to clean it up?" More silence. "Because _I_ sure as hell am not." Crossing her arms while giving an indignant 'hmph' she turned her head away from him while giving an inner cheer: _"CHA! Sakura! You tell him!"_

Slowly, his hands left his sides-in a panic Sakura dashed into the bathroom adjacent to her and locked the door. "Don't you dare try to kill me with your sand of **doom **again Gaara! I will _not _clean up after you again! I just won't!"

"Come on out, Sakura. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Oh _Yeah_, way to inspire confidence! That's what all the killers say before they kill the innocent and beautiful girls!!"

"…well then, you shouldn't feel worried." Oh, she knew where he was going with this; her hand was already turning to unlock the door. "You hold neither of the aforementioned described attributes within the female gender."

_That's it. Kill 'em!_

She threw open the door. "Why you little raccoon faced-_Eep-" _Tackled to the floor, breath knocked out of her-she knew what had happened and inwardly berated herself for falling for suck trickery. _Damn that sly-sexy little raccoon!_

"Now. Will you clean up my mess?"

"NO!" frowning, Gaara stared at her intently almost as though doing such an act would convince her otherwise. "I said, _no_!" Closing his eyes in a sigh, pressure not letting up, she felt a small shrug come from him before he opened his eyes again-misty eyed, is how she would have described his look.

"Fine. I won't get up though, until you decide to." Gaping at his incredulity, Sakura tried to free herself, writhing and wiggling and even tried to summons her chakra to use her insane strength to push him off but a simple, bored glare stopped her in her tracks and with a nervous smile she slumped in his hold.

He took this as a sign to press deeper into her-now, his whole body was upon her, pinning her down and when she looked up, doe eyes, he smirked and leaned down to kiss her gently.

"…."

"Fine! But this is the last time! I'm not you're damn servant!" Satisfied with that result he let her up but not too far away from him. Turning to see why he was still freaking basically _clinging_ to her, hands on hips gripping tight-chest glued to her back, she regarded him warily. "What now?"

"I need you to clean something else up, too."

Sighing she turned fully in his messy arms. Funny that she didn't notice that rolling around under him and being in his dirty, clothed embrace was causing her outfit to become just as sullied. "Listen, Gaara-" He kissed her and she readily replied, draping her arms around his neck and pressing her body into the length of him. She only continued her light reprimand when she needed to break for breath.

"I know…you're busy. But I am too, Gaara, getting accustomed to your medical facilities and helping with the papers for missions with the village-I love Sand and all, but I miss Konoha at times and…Naruto and-just _hire a damn maid!!!_"

Blinking before dropping his hold on the girl, Gaara made to open his mouth but stopped in a moment of actual concern for what he was about to say. So, turning away from his love interest, he walked languidly into the bathroom.

"Fine. If you didn't want to help clean _me_ up, you could have said so."

Wait, _what?_

The door closed then and Sakura, gaping like a fish frantically looked for an excuse to refute her claim. "Gaara! Honey, _sweetheart_-I didn't mean it like-um…Gaara?" The water started to run and the loud 'thump' of clothes falling to the floor filled with grime and heavy clotted sand filled her ears.

_Damn him and his seductive ways!_

She thought about breaking the door down, but she knew how he hated to go shopping for a new one. Like the last five times. Knowing her time was limited she desperately tried to rack her super intellectual kunoichi brain for a solution to this sex deprived mess she had gotten herself into.

Only then was when she heard the most holy of holy statements.

"Damn, Sakura. We're out of soap."

"SOAP! Got it!" Dashing to get the bar of soap from the buckets full, she didn't care that she ripped the box in half and threw it across the room, causing the lamp to go _crash_, and that she kinda _sorta_, smashed the door down in her attempt at knocking pleasantly.

The point was, he had come to the door (what was left of it, anyways) **naked**…

...and taken her in with the soap.

-

**My first real attempt at something…funny (?) with otherwise angst ridden characters, (wanted to added smex in there too, how unfortunate of me).**

**Sorry it's not in par with the geniuses of that which is Ren, but it shall suffice, ne? Happy Halloween Love-Hope you have a good one, same for all you readers/youngsters out there. **

**Try not to die from poisonous candies distributed by shady old pedophile men and woman. **


End file.
